


Un mariage inoubliable

by Ilunae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuhinaWeek, Atsumu Is Whipped, Drunk Atsumu, Hinata is whipped too, M/M, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilunae/pseuds/Ilunae
Summary: De toute évidence, cela avait été une erreur de boire autant.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Un mariage inoubliable

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Avec un peu de retard, voici ma fic pour le dernier jour de la atsuhina week.

Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où il se trouvait. De toute évidence, cela avait été une erreur de boire autant. Atsumu savait pourtant très bien ce qui arrivait quand il buvait trop d'alcool. A chaque fois, il finissait par se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Surtout devant Shouyou.

  
La dernière fois, Atsumu s'était accroché à lui comme une sangsue et, avait refusé de le lâcher une seule seconde. Shouyou avait été obligé de le porter pour le ramener chez lui. Pendant le trajet, Atsumu n'avait pas cessé de le complimenter sur sa force. D'ailleurs la dernière vidéo qu'Omi avait postée tournait encore sur les réseaux sociaux. Leurs fans avaient eu l'air de l'adorer. Il n'avait pas envie d'en voir d'autres.

  
Alors pourquoi il s'était saoulé cette fois encore ? Atsumu parcourut la pièce des yeux. Cela devait être une occasion spéciale, en tout cas. La salle était bondée de monde. Il pouvait voir les membres de son équipe actuelle, ainsi que ceux de l'ancienne, Karasuno, Adler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous là, déjà ? Et pourquoi ils étaient tous sapés comme des pingouins ? Est-ce qu'ils célébraient quelque chose ?

  
Il essaya de se concentrer pour se souvenir. Le mot mariage finit par son apparition dans son esprit. Atsumu frappa dans ses mains. Oui, c'était bien ça. Il avait assisté à un mariage un peu plus tôt.

  
Celui de qui au juste ? Excellente question. Atsumu n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son esprit brumeux n'arrivait qu'à penser à de grands yeux marron et, un sourire radieux comme le soleil qui lui donnait l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur.

  
Atsumu se mit chantonner en pensant à Shouyou. Il était bien plus important qu'un quelconque mariage, après tout. Atsumu aurait pu le contempler des heures sans s'en lasser. Son sourire arrivait à lui remonter le moral pendant ses mauvais jours.

  
Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible pour un humain d'être aussi resplendissant. Pourtant Shouyou était bel et bien réel. Qu'avait fait le monde pour méritait sa présence ? Dire qu'Atsumu avait eu la chance de le rencontrer et, de jouer dans la même équipe que lui. C'était à peine croyable. Si seulement, il pouvait passer le restant de sa vie à ses côtés.

  
Le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit d'un coup. Il venait d'avoir une réalisation. Bien sûr, c'était cela. Oui, c'était le jour du mariage de Shouyou. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ? Shouyou était marié désormais. Avec qui ? Atsumu renifla. Sans doute un connard qui ne le méritait pas.

  
C'était sans doute pour cette raison s'il avait bu autant. Il avait dû penser qu'il pourrait noyer son chagrin dans l'acool. Les yeux d'Atsumu se mirent à picoter. De toute évidence, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il allait devoir prendre un autre verre.

"Ah ! Miya-san !"

Atsumu se retourna pour regarder celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

"Tobio-kun !" cracha il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, celui-là ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se saouler tranquille ?

"Je voulais te dire..."

Atsumu n'écouta rien de ce que l'autre passeur lui dit. Toute son attention s'était reportée sur le jeune homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Tobio et, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire amical. Il n'était pas aussi éclatant que celui de Shouyou. Bien sûr que non. Shouyou était unique. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

  
Il n'en fut pas moins énervé de voir Hoshiumi se tenir au bras de Tobio. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que ce dernier était venu lui parler ? Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir le titre de meilleur passeur du Japon ? Il devait aussi venir le narguer en se pavanant avec son petit géant devant Atsumu. Histoire de bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui montrant qu'il avait mieux réussi que lui.

"T'es venu me voir pour te foutre de ma gueule, Tobio-kun ?"

Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il venait de lui parler en langage extraterrestre.

"Pas du tout ! Tout va bien, Miya-san ?"

Voilà qu'il se permettait de jouer au innocent et, de faire comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

"J'vais très bien ! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?"

Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas un problème pour Atsumu. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Cela lui ferait du bien de se défouler un peu. De cette façon, il pourrait se changer les idées et, ne plus penser au crétin qui s'était marié avec Shouyou.

"Non, je..."

Hoshiumi se décida à intervenir.

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le laisser ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir les idées claires pour le moment !"

"Oh ! D'accord ! A plus tard, Miya-san !"

Atsumu renifla en les regardant s'en aller.

"Sale lâche !"

Il soupira de frustration. De nouveau seul, l'image de Shouyou revint à son esprit. Les larmes commencèrent à remonter à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il lança un coup d’œil autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur Omi en train de faire la gueule dans un coin de la pièce. Comme d'habitude.

  
Atsumu pouffa de rire. Son coéquipier ne changerait jamais. Il trouvait le moyen de broyer du noir alors qu'il assistait à un mariage. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait dû regarder l'amour de sa vie se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre.

  
Il décida d'aller voir son coéquipier. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir tout seul. Omi allait devoir le supporter. Atsumu en profita pour prendre un autre verre au passage. Cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

"Hey, Omi-kun !" il s'assit à côté de son coéquipier qui lui lança un regard assassin.

"Tu t'es encore bourré la gueule, toi !"

Quel sens de l'observation. Atsumu était impressionné.

"Ouaip ! Ça aide pour oublier !" répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

"Oublier quoi ?"

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Atsumu craqua et fondit en larmes.

"Shouyou... est marié !"

"Je sais ! Et donc ?"

Comment ça et donc ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Omi connaissait pourtant ses sentiments pour Shouyou, comme tout le reste de l'équipe. Il aurait pu faire un effort pour lui montrer un peu de compassion. Ils étaient amis. De plus, Omi aurait dû le comprendre puisqu'il avait été dans la même situation que lui.

  
Atsumu l'avait écouté parler d'Ushijima pendant des heures, sans se plaindre. Il lui avait apporter tout le soutien dont il pouvait faire preuve. Omi en avait eu besoin. D'autant plus qu'il était encore plus pathétique que lui. Passer plus de dix ans à baver sur le même mec sans rien dire. Il fallait le faire.

  
Pour l'aider, Atsumu était même allé parler à Ushijima à sa place. Il avait bien vu qu'Omi ne s'en sortirait jamais tout seul. Son camarade avait tenté de le tuer par la suite mais, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui en avait, c'était qu'Atsumu avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin. Voilà comment qu'Omi avait choisi de le remercier.

  
Atsumu releva la tête vers son coéquipier et, tenta de lui lança le meilleur regard noir à travers ses larmes.

"Et donc ? Tu vois pas... snif... que... snif... j'ai... snif... le cœur... snif... brisé ?"

Omi le regarda comme s'il était le plus répugnant des insectes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Est-ce qu'il comptait mettre le feu à la salle ? Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, en fait. Comme cela, Atsumu pourrait sauver Shouyou des flammes et, devenir son héro.

"Bon sang ! T'es encore pire que d'habitude ! Écœurant !"

Sans un mot de plus, Omi se leva pour partir et, laissa Atsumu seul avec son désespoir. Ce sale ingrat était sans doute allé rejoindre Ushijima. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait.

  
Abandonné par celui qu'il avait cru être son ami, Atsumu se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

*******************

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta seul mais au bout d'un moment, Osamu vint le voir. Atsumu leva à peine les yeux vers lui. Si son frère venait pour le réconforter, il perdait son temps. Rien ne pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux alors qu'un connard lui avait volé Shouyou.

"Hé Tsumu ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu chiales depuis tout à l'heure ? Les invités commencent à se poser des questions !"

"Je... snif... Shouyou... snif..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shouyou-kun ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es déjà disputé avec lui ?"

Pourquoi Osamu lui demandait ça ? Atsumu n'avait aucune raison de se disputer avec Shouyou.

"Je... snif... Non... snif... pas... snif... pas du tout !"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Shouyou... snif... snif... Shouyou... est... snif... marié !"

"Je sais ! Et après ?"

C'était une blague ou quoi ? Après Omi, c'était au tour de son propre frère de faire comme s'il ne comprenait rien. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour se payer sa tête ?

"Tu... snif... vois... pas... que... snif... je souffre... snif... là ?"

"Euh ouais ! Mais pourquoi ?"

Là, il en était plus que sûr. Osamu se foutait de sa gueule.

"Je... te l'ai dit ! snif... Shouyou est... snif... marié !"

Il entendit Osamu soupirer puis ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule.

"Aller, tout va bien ! Je te rappelle qu'il est marié avec toi !"

Atsumu s'arrêta de pleurer d'un coup. Il avait dû mal entendre. Osamu n'avait pas pu lui dire ça. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé.

"Hein ?"

"Il est marié avec toi !" répéta son frère. "C'est votre mariage ! Tu te souviens ? Et tu es en train de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! Enfin, ça change pas de d'habitude !"

Atsumu sentit la rage l'envahir d'un coup. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Trahi par son propre frère. Comment Osamu pouvait-il oser lui faire une blague aussi cruelle ? Il était vrai que son frère jumeau lui avait déjà fait pas mal de sales coups. Lui et Atsumu se battaient souvent, d'ailleurs. Osamu n'était cependant jamais allé aussi loin. Atsumu n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tordre le cou de quelqu'un.

  
Son poing alla s'écraser sur le visage de son jumeau. Osamu n'attendit pas pour réagir. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever et, rapprocher son visage du sien. Puis il se mit à lui hurler dessus, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

"Non mais ! C'est quoi ton problème, abruti ?"

"C'est toi mon problème ! Ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ? C'est ça ?" demanda il avant de lui coller un autre coup.

Les deux commencèrent à se bagarrer. Tout le monde les regardait mais, Atsumu n'y fit pas attention. Il s'en foutait s'il faisait une scène au mariage de Shouyou et, que ce dernier lui en voudrait sans doute pour ça. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule ce moment-là, faire la peau à son frère. Il s'excuserait plus tard.

  
Plusieurs vinrent pour tenter de les séparer. Cela ne fut pas facile, les jumeaux étant aussi enragés l'un que l'autre. Meian finit par réussir à l'attraper avec l'aide de Thomas. Ils le trainèrent à l'écart pendant que Suna, Kita et Aran retenaient Osamu, toujours prêt à lui sauter dessus à la première occasion.

"Mais lâchez-moi ! J'vais le buter ! J'vais le buter !"

"Ça suffit comme ça, Atsumu !"

"Mais, capitaine..." couina il.

Le ton de Meian se fit un peu plus menaçant.

"J'ai dit ça suffit comme ça, Atsumu !" 

Atsumu frissonna. En temps normal, son capitaine était plutôt cool mais, il valait mieux éviter de le mettre en colère. Il se laissa donc entraîner par ses deux coéquipiers sans rien dire de plus.

  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Shouyou se fit entendre et, il sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir le corps.

"Tsumu-san ?"

Atsumu se sentit mal d'un coup. Il n'osait pas se retourner vers son coéquipier. Est-ce que Shouyou était en colère contre lui pour avoir gâché son mariage ? Si c'était le cas, Atsumu pouvait le comprendre.

  
Il soupira. Autant assumer ses conneries. Il se retourna et, eut le souffle coupé en voyant Shouyou. Ce dernier le regardait avec ses grands yeux. Il n'avait même pas l'air énervé. Juste inquiet.

  
Atsumu voulut dire quelque chose mais, leur capitaine prit la parole avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Ah Shouyou-kun ! T'en fais pas pour lui ! Il a juste besoin de dessaouler ! On va l'emmener dans un coin au calme ! Tu peux retourner avec les aux autres !"

"Oh ! D'accord ! A tout à l'heure, Tsumu-san !"

Atsumu n'en revenait pas. Shouyou voulait toujours lui parler après ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait être un ange. C'était la seule explication possible. Atsumu avait de la chance de pouvoir être son ami.

  
Pendant que Shouyou retournait voir ses invités, Atsumu suivit leurs deux coéquipiers dans une autre pièce.

"Tu vas te tenir tranquille maintenant ?" demanda Meian en le balançant dans un fauteuil.

"D'acc', capitaine !"

"Et plus d'alcool ! C'est compris ?"

"Bien compris, capitaine ! Plus d'alcool !"

"Bon, on va te laisser te reposer ! On viendra te chercher plus tard !"

"D'acc !"

Il regarda ses deux coéquipiers sortir de la pièce et, refermer la porte derrière eux. Atsumu poussa un long soupir tout en posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

*******************

Seul, Atsumu avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir. Il avait désormais les idées claires et, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait aller voir Shouyou pour lui dire ses sentiments. Atsumu savait que son capitaine lui avait dit de se tenir tranquille mais, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors que Shouyou allait partir avec un abruti qui ne le méritait pas. Il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il ne faisait rien.

  
Il se leva donc pour retourner dans la salle de réception. Il avait conscience encore saoul mais, ce n'était pas plus mal comme cela. Sobre, il n'aurait sans doute pas osé faire ce qu'il allait faire.

  
Avant de se lancer, Atsumu décida de prendre un autre verre pour se donner du courage. Il l'avala cul sec avant de se diriger au centre de la pièce. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre à gueuler.

"Shouyou !"

Les conversations entre les invités cessèrent et, le silence s’installa dans la salle de réception. Toute l'attention était sur lui. Atsumu s'en foutait, cependant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait pour lui à ce moment-là.

  
Les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent en voyant Shouyou lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

"Tsumu-san ?"

Atsumu serra les poings. Il pouvait le faire. Non, il devait le faire.

"Je t'aime et, je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi ! C'est avec moi que tu aurais dû te marier !"

Plusieurs éclats de rire se firent entendre. Atsumu était aussi sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un dire "Non mais, quel con !" Il était aussi presque sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de son frère.

  
Il n'y prêta toutefois pas attention. Osamu pouvait aller se faire foutre. Atsumu règlerait ses comptes avec lui plus tard. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire pour l'instant. Il devait convaincre Shouyou de partager sa vie avec lui et, de lâcher l'autre abruti.

"Personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais t'aimer comme moi je t'aime ! Alors, s'il-te-plaît choisis-moi au lieu de ce connard !"

Les éclats de rire se transformèrent en fou rire général. Atsumu ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle. Il n'allait cependant pas prendre la peine de leur poser la question. Eux aussi pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre.

  
Il ne faisait attention qu'à une seule personne dans la salle, Shouyou. Shouyou et son sourire. Sourire qui était encore plus éclatant que d'habitude. Atsumu en était presque aveuglé. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Shouyou foncer sur lui que ce dernier était déjà dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.  
Plusieurs personnes se mirent à applaudir et, à siffler.

"Bravo Tsum' Tsum' !"

Atsumu les ignora et serra Shouyou contre lui.

"D'accord, Tsumu-san !" lui dit Shouyou après avoir rompu le baiser. "Je pars avec toi !"

Ce fut suffisant pour donner à Atsumu l'impression que son cœur aller exploser. Il serra Shouyou dans ses bras un peu plus fort. Il ne rêvait pas. Shouyou venait de le choisir, lui.

  
Avant de quitter la salle avec Shouyou, Atsumu se tourna pour faire un doigt d'honneur à l'autre connard. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait dans la foule mais, il espérait qu'il l'avait vu.

*******************

Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Atsumu le lâcha et, s'empressa de foncer vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Shouyou eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Son mari se tourna vers lui avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

"Hé, Shouyou ! Passe-moi ton alliance !"

Le mauvais pressentiment se fit plus fort. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de son alliance ? Le sourire d'Atsumu lui fit comprendre qu'il ne prévoyait rien de bon.

"Mon alliance ?"

"Ouaip !"

"Tu comptes faire quoi avec ?"

Le sourire de son mari s'élargit le faisant ressembler à une hyène.

"La balancer par la fenêtre !" il avait dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

C'était bien ce que Shouyou craignait. D'habitude, il n'avait pas de problème à entrer dans le jeu d'Atsumu quand il était bourré. Cela l'amusait même beaucoup. Il était cependant hors de question de le laisser jeter son alliance par la fenêtre.

"Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire ?"

"Bien sûr ! T'en as plus besoin, maintenant que t'es à moi ! Oh ! Et t'en fais pas, je t'en rachèterais une autre ! Bien plus belle que celle que tu as ! Maintenant, donne-la moi !"

Sauf que Shouyou savait déjà qu'Atsumu n'en rachèterait pas une autre. S'il la balançait, la première chose qu'il ferait après s'être levé serait de sortir pour aller la chercher et, il n'abandonnerait pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée, quitte à y passer la journée.

  
Shouyou devait trouver une solution et, vite. Tenter de raisonner Atsumu ne servait à rien quand il était saoul. Il ne l'écouterait pas. Shouyou attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main avant de la donner à Atsumu qui, dans son état d'ébriété, était incapable de voir la différence.

  
Il enleva ensuite son alliance et alla, la cacher pendant qu'Atsumu balançait l'objet de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

"Va te faire foutre, enfoiré ! Shouyou est à moi, maintenant !"

Shouyou pouffa de rire et, sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur. Avec ça, Atsumu avait sans doute réussi à réveiller tout l'hôtel et, le voisinage par la même occasion. Shouyou n'en avait cependant rien à faire.

  
Atsumu passait son temps à lui dire qu'il était mignon mais, il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. S'il y en avait un qui était mignon parmi eux deux, c'était bien Atsumu. Shouyou alla rejoindre son mari pour l'embrasser. 

*******************

"Tsumu-san, sors de là !"

"J'veux pas !"

Shouyou tenta de tirer la couverture sous laquelle il se cachait mais, Atsumu la tenait bien. Il était très là où il était. Il n'en bougerait pas. Personne ne pouvait le forcer à sortir. Même pas Shouyou.

"Tsumu-san, c'est ridicule !"

"M'en fous !"

Un peu plus tôt, Atsumu avait eu la joie de découvrir toute la tonne de vidéos de lui sur les réseaux sociaux. Plusieurs où il était possible de le voir pleurer. D'autres où lui et son frère se foutaient sur la gueule. Ainsi que celles où il faisait sa déclaration à Shouyou. S'il en croyait le nombre de vues et de likes, elles étaient les préférées de leurs fans.

  
Rien que cela aurait dû être suffisant pour lui donner envie de se cacher dans un trou et, y rester pour le restant de sa vie. Quel genre de crétin se mettait en scène comme ça le jour de son propre mariage ? Son genre, apparemment.

  
Ce n'était toutefois pas la raison pour laquelle il se cachait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, sous une couverture que son mari s'efforçait en vain de retirer.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas grave !"

"Si c'est grave ! J'ai voulu balancer ton alliance par la fenêtre !"

Atsumu n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait voulu faire ça. Comment avait-il pu penser que c'était une bonne idée ? Au moins, Shouyou n'avait pas été assez bête pour la lui donner. D'ailleurs, si son mari ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, Atsumu serait déjà dehors pour essayer de la retrouver.

  
En tout cas, cela lui avait servi de leçon. Il ne boirait plus jamais autant.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. Maintenant, je vais peut-être écrire pour les autres prompts que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire.


End file.
